


Virtually Hug All Your Friends

by pigeon_wizard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, Phone Calls, Song: Hug All Ur Friends (Cavetown), talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_wizard/pseuds/pigeon_wizard
Summary: It felt like the entire island was silent to Hau, he thinks talking to someone could help.But who would pick up at 11:00 pm on a Sunday?
Relationships: Hau & Hop (Pokemon)





	Virtually Hug All Your Friends

It felt like the entire island was silent to Hau. He couldn’t go to sleep, he had too many doubts and worries to count. He sat up in bed and listened for, something, he didn’t know what. But even the familiar rustling of Rattata in the bushes wasn’t even there. Not that he ever liked it, but still.

He tried to contact the champion, but they were probably busy. He thought of texting Lillie, but he would hate to distract her from her journey. Even his own grandpa was too focused on work to have a full conversion today, he knew his job was very important, but it still hurt regardless.

It was a silly thought, but for a second, he felt so lonely it was as if he was the only thing in existence. Like an immortal that out lived everything and everyone he ever knew, and his friends, his family, was all a memory of something long-gone. Still clear but unattainable.

Hau grabbed his phone and look though his contacts to see if there was anyone _,_ he could talk to, anyone would work, _anyone._ But then, a name caught his eye,

{Prof. assistant Hop}

Hop? from Galar? Would he even be up at this time? He thought it was worth a shot, better to try and fail then to pass up the opportunity. So, he pressed the button and waited…

First ring,

_This is stupid._

Second ring

_He’s not going to pick up._

Third ring,

_Why would he ever pick up some random call at 11:00 PM on a Sunda-_

“Hello?”

The sound on the other boy’s voice startled him out of his whirlwind of thoughts.

“Hey, Hop! How have you been buddy?”

“I’m good! I just finished a report for the professor. How are you?”

“Oh…I’m…uh…” Hau didn’t know how to respond. Would it to sudden to tell him how lonely he felt and that he called out of desperation to talk to someone?

“You sound kind of sad, is everything ok over there?”

“Was I being that obvious?” he said with a painful chuckle. “There’s been a lot on my mind lately, but I’m fine.”

Hop could clearly tell that he was not at all fine.

“You know, you can tell me what you’re thinking about if it makes you feel better. Even if it takes up the whole night, I don’t mind.”

“But it’s Sunday, don’t you have to go study with Professor magnolia tomorrow?”

“Eh. My sleeping routine is already pretty screwed. I haven’t been sleeping much lately, but if I can help you, then it will be all worth it.”

“You…you mean it?”

“Of course I do.”

“Thanks buddy. I don’t really know where to start.”

“Just blurt out all the stuff you want to get out of your head, and we’ll go from there.” There was few moments of silence as Hau thought of what to say. Hop decided to move on to his bed, thinking it would be comfier and more casual to talk there, opposed to his cluttered desk.

“I guess I’ve been thinking a lot about when I was still doing the island challenge and when all my other friends were still here, with me. But now Lillie has gone off on her own journey. Gladion has taken over as acting president of the Aether Foundation while Lusamine is away. And the champion is too busy doing champion stuff. I mean I’m happy for them, _of course_ I am but it gets so lonely. I fell as if I’m…I’m…I’m just…”

“Forgotten?”

“Yeah…a bit”

“I get what you mean. Lee left to do the gym challenge when I was like three-ish, so it’s hard finding time to spend with him. And it hasn’t been easier since he’s become the new chairman of the Galar league.” Hop heard a quiet hum of agreement on the other end of the phone, then a long pause.

“Is it ok if I say something that probably makes no sense?”

“Yeah, totally dude…”

“Do you know what it's like to feel like nothing at all?” Hop didn’t know what to say, what to think, what to feel, about this. That phrase was so alien and so familiar at the same time. All he could do was sit there and let Hau continue.

“On nights like this, when it’s so cold; all the thoughts in my head feel like stones. And it's nothing I can't change. Sometimes, when it’s really bad, I feel like can't breathe anymore. I feel like I forgot how to walk by myself, something that used to be so simple.”

The silence that fell afterwards felt so deafening, Hop couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. Although he couldn’t see him, and he didn’t hear anything, he was nearly positive Hop was crying a bit too.

“I think… I could do with a little more of your help…if that’s ok…” Hau only barely managed to push the words out of himself.

“I’d be happy to, buddy. You know I’m not going to leave you. Right?” Hau wiped away the tears at corners of his eyes. In that moment he doubt he was ever more grateful of anyone else in his life. “I'm not going to let go of you.”

Life's too short to worry about things we got wrong.

So hug all your friends and let them know you're not letting go.

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry if Hau's characterization is a bit off, I haven't played sun & moon in years. I think Hau & Hop have a great potential dynamic and I hope I did it justice.  
> Have a good day/night! <3


End file.
